leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Marc Daniels
| Place of birth = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = Santa Monica, California, USA | Awards for Trek = Hugo Awards, 1 win, 3 nominations | Roles = Writer Director Still photo actor | image2 = Jackson Roykirk.jpg | imagecap2 = ...as Jackson Roykirk | Characters = Jackson Roykirk }} Marc Daniels , born Daniel "Danny" Marcus, was a director of many episodes. Credited with a total of fourteen episodes (if counting and as a single episode), he is tied with Joseph Pevney in directing the most number of episodes from TOS. He also wrote an episode of , although he had only one other writing credit in his long television career. Daniels also wrote an undeveloped story outline, entitled "The Beast" for Star Trek: The Original Series. His work on TOS garnered him one Hugo Award and an additional three nominations. Earlier in his career, Daniels directed the first thirty-eight episodes of I Love Lucy, which started a long association he had with Lucille Ball and Desilu. In , he directed an episode ("In the Highest Tradition") of Gene Roddenberry's The Lieutenant, starring Gary Lockwood. The episode guest starred Leonard Nimoy and Majel Barrett. In , he directed a failed pilot written by Roddenberry and entitled Planet Earth, which featured Ted Cassidy, Diana Muldaur, Majel Barrett, Craig Hundley and Patricia Smith. Robert Justman served as producer on that project. Besides this, during his forty-one-year career as a television director, Daniels helmed episodes of such series as The Man from U.N.C.L.E., Gunsmoke, Ben Casey, Mission: Impossible, Bonanza, Hogan's Heroes, Kung Fu and Barnaby Jones (the latter starring Lee Meriwether). According to Robert Justman, Daniels "was a marvelous talent and a wonderful man. And what a find for ''Star Trek! .... His film work was outstanding, crisp and energetic." (Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, pp. 203-204) From until his death, Daniels was married to Emily Hosmer, who worked as a camera coordinator for ''I Love Lucy. Together, they had three adopted children: Amy, Polly and David. Mrs. Daniels died in . http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=74401287 Contributions Appearances * as Jackson Roykirk (archived still photographic image) Directing credits * ** ** ** ** ** (uncredited) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Writing credits * Hugo Awards The following Hugo Award win and nominations were received by Daniels in the category "Best Dramatic Presentation": * Hugo Award win for the episode , shared with Gene Roddenberry * 1967 Hugo Award nomination for the episode , shared with John D.F. Black * Hugo Award nomination for the episode , shared with Norman Spinrad * 1968 Hugo Award nomination for the episode , shared with Jerome Bixby Further reading * "Marc Daniels, Assignment 'Trek'", Edward Gross, , issue 114, January 1987, pp. 42-44 External links * * * Marc Daniels biography at Allmovie.com de:Marc Daniels es:Marc Daniels fr:Marc Daniels it:Marc Daniels nl:Marc Daniels Category:Performers Category:TOS performers Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Hugo Award nominees Category:Hugo Award winners